


and I'm yours to keep

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: He’s known Stiles since they were four, Cora wasn’t even born then, but one day she turned eleven and Stiles became her new favorite person. Stiles couldn’t find it funnier and took Cora as his little apprentice. He even taught her how to cheat on Mario Kart.He’s never taught Derek that.Derek rolls his eyes, thinks about his little sister still downstairs pouting and trying to convince their dad that she’s old enough to go out. He shouldn’t be jealous of her, but the thing is – he grew up with two sisters, he knows how to share toys and food, but he doesn’t know how to share Stiles.Because Stiles is his.





	and I'm yours to keep

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [tumblr](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/161138617027/ominouslymathematical-vangohing-my-best) post: "my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like “um?? idk??” and he was goes “well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit. I forgot to ask u”"

“Prom was invented just to make girls starve so they can fit in a dress and compete over a stupid title.”

“Uh –” Derek blinks, eyes his sister dubiously, “I’m not a girl?”

Cora huffs. “Whatever.”

In the kitchen Laura bursts out laughing. “Don’t worry.” She yells. “Cora is just jealous she will have to wait _five_ years to go to her own prom.”

“I’m not going!” Cora yells back. “Prom is stupid, I don’t even know why you’re going,” she tells Derek, “it’s not like you know how to have _fun_.”

Derek raises an eyebrow while Laura just laughs harder. “Oh my god.” Their older sister says. “I stay away for six months and Cora turns into a sassy queen.” She walks into the living room, pretends to wipe at her eyes. “I’m _so_ proud.”

“You two are ridiculous.” Derek says, turning around. “And I’m just going because Erica promised to pay me. With ice cream.” Then he gives Cora a wicked smile. “That I’m not going to share with either of you.”

“You are the worst brother!” Cora yells as he begins to climb the stairs. “And I hope you fall on your ass while _trying_ to dance!”

“Can’t hear you!” Derek’s cell begins to ring. “Too busy getting ready to prom!”

Laura lets out a high-pitched laughter. “I love you two so much.”

Derek shakes his head fondly, closes his bedroom door behind himself just as Cora tells Laura to shut up. “Hey.” He answers the phone, collapsing on his bed. “What’s up?”

“Yo,” Stiles answers, “whatcha doing?”

“Listening to my sisters fight.” He says, snorting when he hears his dad start complaining about all the yelling and ‘no, Cora, I’m not letting you go to prom, you’re _thirteen!_ ’. “I’m gonna have to check the trunk of my car tomorrow night.”

Stiles laughs. “She’s not _that_ good.”

“If you keep teaching her, she will be.” Derek blurts out, curses himself mentally when he realizes it came out harsher than he intended.

It’s just – sometimes he can’t help it. He’s known Stiles since they were four, Cora wasn’t even born then, but one day she turned eleven and Stiles became her new favorite person. Stiles couldn’t find it funnier and took Cora as his little apprentice. He even taught her how to cheat on Mario Kart.

He’s never taught _Derek_ that.

Derek rolls his eyes, thinks about his little sister still downstairs pouting and trying to convince their dad that she’s old enough to go out. He shouldn’t be jealous of her, but the thing is – he grew up with two sisters, he knows how to share toys and food, but he doesn’t know how to share Stiles.

Because Stiles is _his._

“Hey!” Stiles calls. “Did you fall asleep?”

“No.” Derek answers, shaking the thoughts away. “I was just thinking about Prom.”

“Yeah, me too.” Stiles says. “It’s our last high school thing, huh?”

“I know.” Derek says. “I’m going to miss it. Kinda.”

“Me too.” Stiles agrees. “Not seeing you everyday is going to be weird.”

“We’re still going to be friends, Stiles.”

“I know!” Stiles argues. “Don’t you think I thought about that? But we both know it won’t be like we’re used to. I mean, you decided to become a lawyer, _ugh_.”

Derek snorts. Stiles is never going to get over it, he’s still fixed on the idea that Derek should become a professional baseball player. ('You could be a Mets player Derek! Why would you throw that opportunity away?’, Stiles asked when they went to the beach with their class, 'Because the Mets sucks.’, Derek answered and Stiles threw water at him.)

“And you’re going to be a cop.” Derek retorts. “I mean, you could get shot but you don’t see me complaining, do you?”

“I guess.” Stiles answers begrudgingly.

They stay silent for some time. “Well, that got depressing.” Stiles sighs. “Anyway, deadly scenarios aside, I actually called you to know what color should I wear to prom?”

“Uh –” Derek stares at the ceiling, confused, “I don’t know?”

“Well,” Stiles continues, “we have to match, so what color is your tie?”

Derek sits up immediately, begins to rethink all their previous conversations about prom, wondering when did he agree to it and, better yet, when did Stiles _ask_?

“Derek?” Stiles calls.

“Yeah, I – since when are we going to prom?”

The line goes silent and then Stiles is muttering. “Shit, I forgot to ask you.”

Derek nods, despite knowing Stiles won’t be able to see him. “Yeah, I think you did.”

“Well,” Stiles says suddenly, “I’m asking now. You in?”

The 'yes’ is on the tip of his tongue, he couldn’t imagine a better way to finish high-school than going to prom with Stiles, slow dancing to some cheesy 80s song. Maybe they could make out in the locker room? Maybe, they – yeah, Derek closes his eyes trying to ignore the pain in his chest, not happening.

“Sorry.” He answers. “Erica – uh, she asked me. And I said yes.”

“ _Oh_.” Stiles whispers, so low Derek could barely hear it. “You did?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s fine!” Stiles yells in a way Derek knows he’s lying immediately. “I forgot to ask you, right?”

“Are you –”

“It’s fine, Derek! Really!” Stiles repeats. “You’re going with Erica, not me. But Erica is cool. Hey! Maybe I could call someone else? Or maybe go stag?”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupts his rant, confused and concerned, “are you okay?”

“Of course! I mean, I always thought we would go to prom together, but it’s fine! Plans change! Maybe we won’t see each other ever again, but it’s fine, right?” He babbles.

“Stiles, you know that won’t happen.”

“Do I?” Stiles asks, almost hysterically. “You’re going to meet someone and they won’t like me and then you’ll have to choose them and it will all be over!”

Derek stands up, begins pacing around the room as he tries to make sense of Stiles’ words. “Stiles!” He yells out. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“You never do!” Stiles yells back. “You’re going to prom with Erica! You’re going to college, you’re leaving me behind!”

Almost desperately, Derek tries to cut Stiles’ rant, tries to make him understand that nothing or no one could separate them. “Are you crazy? You’re my best friend!”

“And you’re my best _Derek_!” Stiles cries out. “My best friend, my best everything!” He continues. “Whatever,” he says, doesn’t even let Derek get a word in, “goodbye, Derek.” He ends the call, leaving Derek holding the phone, speechless.

–

When Derek gets to Stiles’ house he’s anxious, practically vibrating out of his skin. When the Sheriff opens the door he doesn’t wait for a formal invitation, just says 'hi, sorry’ and runs upstairs to Stiles’ bedroom. He’ll apologize later.

“What. Was. That.” He groans, slamming Stiles’ bedroom door open.

Stiles’ answer comes from under the bed. “ _Nooooo_.”

Derek rolls his eyes, grabs a hold of Stiles’ feet and begins pulling his legs. “Get up, you idiot.”

“No.” Stiles cries out again. “Forget what I said, just leave me here to die.”

“I should.” Derek growls, lets go of Stiles’ legs and kicks at a discarded shoe. “But I’m pretty sure that was your way of saying you love me, so if I’m right I want to say I love you too to your face and not to your _feet_.”

There’s a moment of silence and then Stiles is scrambling to get out from under the bed. He gets up, hair messy and eyes wide, stares at Derek with his mouth hanging open. “ _What_.”

“I love you.” Derek glares. “You’re an idiot and you should have just asked me to prom _days_ ago _._ ”

“I thought I did!” Stiles argues, running a hand through his hair, then he points at Derek furiously. “And why didn’t _you_?”

“Because Erica asked me first!”

“Well, I guess we are both stupid!”

“No,” Derek rolls his eyes, “just you.” He says, taking Stiles’ hand and pulling him until he’s sitting on Derek’s lap. “But it’s okay,” he smiles, finally, “I love you exactly the way you are.” He doesn’t wait for Stiles’ reply, lifts one hand to his face and fits their lips together. Stiles groans into the kiss, grabs at Derek’s shirt desperately and pulls him even closer. Derek’s other hand goes to Stiles’ thigh, holding him exactly where he always wanted. Right next to him.

“I’m not stupid.” Stiles whispers. “I just really want to be with you.” He drops his head against Derek’s shoulder. “Forever.”

“Me too.” Derek says. “And we are going to be.” He promises.

“Okay.” Stiles takes a deep breath, looks to Derek and smiles widely. “Even if you go to prom with Erica we’re still making out in the locker room.”

Derek smiles back. “Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on my [tumblr](brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
